Mission: Protect Milfuelle
by Vineman
Summary: Naruto and Kakashi must protect Milfuelle and defeat the Black Shinobi Bandits. Can they succed.
1. Chapter 1

(note: this is only a short project while I work out an idea for my next big fanfic)

Naruto Shippuden/Galaxy Angels

**Mission: Protect Milfuelle**

Naruto was excited as he rushed through the Hidden Leaf Village towards the Hokage's office. He had just received word that he was going with Kakashi-sensei on an important high level mission! He needed to report to the Hokage's office quickly for the details as to his mission.

"It's about time!" he declared excitedly, "I've been waiting forever for a mission worthy of my talents." He jumped off of a rooftop and landed in front of the door to the Hokage's room. As he pushed the door open, Shizune walked out to meet him.

"There you are Naruto," Shizune said kindly, "you're a little late."

"Sorry. I just barely got the message. I came as fast as I could," Naruto declared rubbing the back of his head and smiling broadly.

"Well come on," Shizune ordered, "Kakashi's already waiting for you."

"Right!" Naruto shouted following Shizune to the Hokage's office.

"I'm here Grandma!" Naruto shouted, "so what's this super important mission that needs my attention, huh?"

"About time you got here," Tsunade declared glaring at Naruto, "you're even later then Kakashi."

"Ah come on Grandma, I only got the message a couple of minutes ago!!! I even had to turn down a second bowl of Ichiraku ramen from Iruka sensei so I could get here this quickly!" Naruto shouted.

"A second bowl!? You mean you were late getting here for this very important mission because you stopped for a bowl of ramen!?" Tsunade yelled getting more and more irritated with Naruto.

"Hey you couldn't expect me to go on this mission hungry now did you!?" Naruto shouted getting equally irritated. Just then, a soft laugh from the other side of the room caught Naruto's attention. He turned to see a young girl with long pink hair standing next to the Hokage's desk. She wore a white and black military uniform and had two pink flowers stuck in her hair. "Huh, who's this?" he asked looking at the girl.

"Hi, I'm Milfeulle!" the bright eyed girl declared looking at Naruto and smiling.

"This is our client," declared Tsunade, "she's from a military faction called the Angel Brigade and she's been sent here on a very important mission. The problem is that this mission is to difficult for her to handle on her own, and the rest of her brigade is busy with other missions. So the Angels have enlisted the Village Hidden in the Leaves to aid in the completion of this mission."

"Wait, this girl is with the military!?" shouted Naruto in surprise, "that can't be right! She can't be any older then I am!"

"This coming from a Shinobi. Seems to me you're a pot calling the kettle black Naruto," Kakashi said smiling at his young pupil, "how old are you miss? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm seventeen!" the girl replied cheerfully.

"There you go Naruto, she's one year older then you are," Kakashi stated glancing over at Naruto who was beginning to get very angry, "now what exactly is our assignment Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade looked grim for a moment then looked at her two shinobi. "Milfeulle has been assigned to eliminate the Black Shinobi Bandits," Tsunade declared.

"What?" Kakashi gasped, his visible eye widening with surprise.

"That's right. These Black Shinobi Bandits have been going around hurting people. The Angel Brigade's assignment is to eliminate them. Unfortunately Forte, Ranpha, Mint, and Vanilla are all busy with other missions so I'm the only one available," the girl said more seriously, but still smiling, "although, I did bring Nomad with me!" she declared proudly.

"Nomad?" Naruto said cheekily, "what kind of stupid name is Nomad?"

"Hey that's my name!" came a high pitched voice from behind the Hokage's desk.

"What the heck!?" shouted Naruto in surprise. Milfeulle reached behind the desk and pulled out a small pink doll. "Huh!? No way, that doll is talking!?" Naruto shouted pointing at Nomad.

"Yes I can talk, and I can already tell that I don't like you," Nomad declared.

"What did you just say you stupid doll!?" Naruto shouted angrily, "I don't think I heard you quite right!"

"You heard me. I said, I can already tell that I don't…" Nomad didn't even finish his sentence as Naruto grabbed him and slammed him into a nearby wall, "I think I'll be quiet now," Nomad declared.

"Sounds like music to my ears," Naruto declared folding his arms.

"Naruto! You can't do that to a client!" Tsunade shouted angrily.

"Wait, I thought I was the client," Milfeulle declared confusedly. Kakashi and Shizune just stood back and quietly laughed.

They left on their mission a few minutes later. Milfeulle carrying Nomad and Naruto and Kakashi walking in front of her.

"So who are the Black Shinobi Bandits, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"They're a group of shinobi bandits who have been raiding villages for the past month or so. They're not exactly big time crooks, but it is worth mentioning that their leader is a former ninja from the Hidden Grass Village who was once hailed as the Demon of the Grass. They say that it's because of him that the Grass Village is still around today. Twenty years ago, the hidden Grass was attacked by a joint army of Hidden Cloud and Lightning Shinobi. They way that this ninja single handedly repelled 5 teams of Cloud and Lightning Ninja in defense of his village. This allowed the rest of his village to mount a successful defense and drive away their enemies. Of course that's only a legend, and I'm afraid I really don't know much else about him," Kakashi answered.

"Oh wow," Milfeulle said, "he sounds scary."

"Nah, this'll be a piece of cake," Naruto declared confidently, "I'll just blow him away with my Rasengan!"

"Oh wow, you must be really strong," Milfeulle said smiling at Naruto.

"If only his jutsu was as strong as his boasting," declared Kakashi.

"If that were the case he'd be unstoppable," Nomad declared.

"I'm sorry, did you say something you stupid little doll, maybe you'd like me to try out my Rasengan on you!" Naruto declared annoyed.

"I didn't say anything at all," Nomad replied.

"That's what I thought," Naruto declared.

"Watch your step you two," Kakashi ordered, "we're entering bandit territory now."

"Yes sir," declared Milfeulle saluting. Suddenly, she tripped and fell over something, "ouch."

"Hey you alright?" Naruto asked walking over to her. Suddenly shuriken came whizzing from a nearby bush. "Yikes!" Naruto shouted grabbing Milfeulle and jumping out of the way of the shurikens just as they came whistling past.

"I thought I told you to watch your step," Kakashi said calmly.

"It wasn't me!" Naruto shouted angrily, "you idiot you could have gotten us both killed!" Naruto shouted at Milfuelle.

"I… I'm so sorry," sobbed Milfuelle beginning to cry.

"Well now you've done it," declared Kakashi pulling out his copy of Make-out Paradise, "now you've gone and made her cry."

"You big bully," said Nomad, "it was just an accident, you don't have to be so mean to her."

"Uh, would you shut up!" Naruto shouted stomping his foot down on Nomad.

"Sorry," said Nomad.

"Hey I'm sorry I yelled at you," Naruto said, "can we just get going already."

"Okay," Milfeulle replied smiling once again.

Ten minutes of wandering later, Naruto was burnt, scratched and hurting. Milfeulle had accidentally set off one trap after another leaving Naruto usually taking most the beating from the trap. Somehow, Milfeulle had been able to dodge every trap without even being scratched.

"Naruto I'm so sorry," said Milfeulle walking towards Naruto, "oops," she said as she tripped and fell down again. This time, a giant log came swinging down towards them.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted.

"I got it!" Naruto shouted, "Rasengan!" Naruto hit the tree with his Rasengan and blew it to pieces. "Phew," Naruto sighed, then he turned on Milfuelle, "you idiot! Are you stupid or something!? How many stinking traps can you set off!? Are you trying to hit everyone!? Darn it, why are you even here!? You're just slowing us down!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"Calm down Naruto," Kakashi ordered.

"NO I'm not calming down! This is the twentieth time in ten minutes that she's almost gotten me killed!" Naruto shouted pointing at Milfeulle why had completely broken down crying. Far to late, Naruto realized what he had just done.

"Milfuelle?" Nomad piped up, "are you alright?" Milfuelle stood up and ran away from Naruto still crying, "Milfuelle wait! It's not safe! There are bandits out there!"

"Naruto," Kakashi declared angrily.

"Yeah I know," Naruto declared beginning to feel bad. He hadn't meant to make Milfuelle cry. He'd just been angry and he'd said a lot of mean things before he'd even realized it. Suddenly, a scream broke through the forest!

"MILFEULLE!!!!!" Nomad, Naruto, and Kakashi all shouted at the same time moving towards the sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Shipuden/Galaxy Angels

**Mission: Protect Milfuelle**

**Chapter 2**

Milfuelle had been surrounded by bandit shinobi! She had been so sad from making Naruto angry that she had run off without even thinking and now she was in trouble!

"Hey now, what's a pretty little girl like you doing in a rough area like this?" one of the bandits asked moving towards Milfuelle with a kunai in hand.

"Listen up girlie, just hand over all of you money, and we'll kill you quickly and painlessly, okay," another bandit declared.

"Oh man, I'm in trouble," Milfuelle said to herself stepping away from the advancing shinobi. The tears were once again welling up in her eyes. "Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Col. Volcott. I'm sorry, I let you guys down," she said slumping down to her knees.

"If you're not going to hand over your loot like a good little girl, then we'll just take it by force!" shouted one of the bandits rushing towards Milruelle, "and we'll have some fun with you while we're at it!"

"Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" came a voice from the trees. A water dragon crashed in from nowhere and sent several of the bandits crashing through the trees.

"What's going on!?" one of the bandits shouted.

"Call the boss!" another shouted.

"Milfuelle!" Naruto shouted leaping down in front of Milfuelle.

"Naruto!?" Milfuelle exclaimed.

"Milfuelle, are you alright!?" exclaimed Nomad as Kakashi landed behind Milfuelle carrying the doll.

"Nomad! Kakashi!" Milfuelle declared happily, "you guys are just in time!"

"Hidden Leaf Shinobi, they must be this girl's guardians," one of the bandits declared.

"Your out numbered Leaf Village Dogs," another shouted tauntingly.

"Not from where I'm standing!" Naruto shouted, "you guys won't lay a finger on Milfuelle while I'm here! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hundreds of Naruto clones appeared and began beating back the bandits.

"Whoa, how are there so many Narutos!? Milfuelle exclaimed.

The bandits all ran for the trees trying to escape from Naruto's shadow clones, but were met with little success as the clones relentlessly pursued them. Suddenly, several of the shadow clones popped!

"What the!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"The Demon of the Grass," declared Kakashi looking over at a muscular shinobi who had just appeared from the trees. He wore a head band of the Hidden Grass village with a scar through it, much like the headbands of the Akatsuki. His attire consisted of a thick breastplate that had the symbol of the hidden grass carved on it. His face was scarred from countless battles. On his back was a sword that was about the size of Kisame's.

"So, you're the Hidden Leaf Dogs who have been sent to root out my operation," the demon declared, "and I'm guessing the little girl must be the agent from the Angel Brigade. My spies said someone had contracted you to eliminate my gang. To think that you were so easily able to defeat my minions. It's so hard to find good help these days."

"Milfuelle, stay behind Kakashi-sensei and me," Naruto ordered, "leave this guy to us."

"Okay," Milfuelle said nodding.

"Once I dispose of you Leaf Village vermin, I'll send the girl back to the Angel Brigade in a body bag!" the demon declared facing Naruto and Kakashi.

"Don't think we're going to be as easy as you think we will be," declared Naruto, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five Naruto clones appeared and rushed at the Demon.

"Not good enough!" the demon declared easily knocking them all aside. Suddenly, three more clones dropped in from above, kicking the demon and sending him sprawling back several feet, "heh, now I'll admit, that was impressive. You've got talent kid," the demon declared, "but not enough!" The Demon rushed forward and knocked all three clones and the real Naruto back. The real Naruto crashed into a tree and slumped to the ground as the clones popped.

"Naruto!" shouted Kakashi.

"Don't worry about him," the demon ordered, "let's have some fun, Sharingan Kakashi!"

"Alright then, but you're going to regret this," declared Kakashi revealing his Sharingan. The two disappeared. Milfuelle's eyes couldn't follow their movements but she could hear the clash of steel as kunai and sword clashed. She ran over to where Naruto had fallen to the ground.

"Naruto! You have to get up," she exclaimed kneeling down next to him and putting her hands on his back and shaking him, "Kakashi needs your help."

Suddenly, a branch broke above her, Kakashi landed beside her with the Demon landing several feet in front of him. Both were breathing heavily from the exhaustion of their battle. Suddenly, the grass around Kakashi's feet grew up and surrounded Kakashi, creating a cage of thick grass!

"What the!?" Kakashi shouted.

"This is my special grass style jutsu." The demon declared, "it'll hold you for a little while. I'm enjoying this fight, and I don't want it to be interrupted, so I'm going to get red of the unwanted guests."

"No! Milfuelle, run!" Kakashi shouted, but it was no use, Milfuelle was to scared to move. She sat, petrified with fear as the demon inched towards her with his sword drawn.

"The Lovely Angel Brigade," declared the demon, "it's really a pity. You're so young, you've barely even lived your life." He reached out and grabbed Milfuelle by the hair pulling her roughly to her feet, "you're out of your league her girl. You should have run away while you had the chance, now your life is ended, almost before it even began."

"NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!" came a furious voice from behind Milfuelle. Naruto landed a sharp kick into the demon's face, knocking him away from Milfuelle. There was an eruption of red chakra as Naruto unleashed the power of the Nine Tailed Fox! "I won't let you touch her!" Naruto declared rushing at the demon so fast, even Kakashi didn't see him move. He punched the demon hard and sent him flying into the grass cage that Kakashi was in, destroying it! Kakashi was ready. He lashed out with his special Lightning Blade and cut through the demon's upper torso, knocking him to the ground!

"You're finished," declared Kakashi.

"You are under arrest," declared Milfuelle giggling a little bit.

Back at the Hidden Leaf Village, the demon was taken into custody by police officials. Naruto and Kakashi watched as he was taken away from the village, destined for a maximum security prison. "Well, I have to admit, I didn't expect much from you blonde, but you really impressed me," declared Nomad from where he was sitting with Milfuelle.

"Yeah thanks a lot," declared Naruto annoyed.

"So where are you two going now?" Kakashi asked.

"Back to the angel base," Milfuelle said, "we've got to report on the mission."

"Well make sure you come back and visit some time alright," Naruto ordered smiling.

"You mean it!?" Milfuelle asked.

"Of course," declared Kakashi, "your welcome back any time."

"Alright, maybe next time, I'll even bring the other angels with me," declared Milfuelle.

"Sounds like fun to me," declared Naruto giving Milfuelle a thumbs up.

"Alright!" said Milfuelle standing up to hug Naruto and Kakashi, but as she stepped up, she accidently stepped on a loose board on the porch she had been sitting on!. She fell forward and landed in the dirt, while the board launched Nomad flying, flew up and clocked Naruto clean in the face. "Oops, sorry Naruto," declared Milfuelle.

"Darn it, how do I keep getting hurt when your being clumsy!?" Naruto shouted irately. Suddenly, he was pummeled into the ground as Nomad landed on his head! "Ow, stupid doll!" Naruto declared kicking Nomad into a nearby wall. Milfuelle and Kakashi justed watched and laughed.

The End.


End file.
